


Little Pistols

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Embedded Video, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Enemies-to-lovers speedrun.
Relationships: Amy Bradshaw/Lucy Diamond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Little Pistols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resurrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/gifts).



[Little Pistols [DEBS]](https://vimeo.com/509232337) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Mother Mother.


End file.
